


in the end of the night

by purebloodied



Series: hunterXwolf [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Comfort, M/M, Post Season 2, Pre Season 3, Secret Relationship, Sexual Content, Smut, Songfic, although they try to hide it, and a little bit of fluff here and there, kinda somewhere inbetween those, they are just so tragic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 21:15:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1998087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purebloodied/pseuds/purebloodied
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>It’s way past midnight by now and even though he is already waiting for quite some time, he knows Chris Argent would probably make him wait through the whole night or not come at all.</i> </p>
<p> Inspired by "Zola Jesus - Night".</p>
<p>Enjoy!</p>
<p>(Also: English is not my first language and I couldn't find someone to beta read it. Please report grave mistakes or keep them! ^_^)</p>
            </blockquote>





	in the end of the night

_It’s getting late, it’s getting dark._

 

Peter Hale can see the mist of his own breath in the cool night’s air as he stands in the dark alley across that one Pub he usually favours; his hands are buried deep in his coat’s pockets as he waits for the hunter to show. It’s way past midnight by now and even though he is already waiting for quite some time, he knows Chris Argent would probably make him wait through the whole night or not come at all.  
It doesn’t even bother him that much now that he thinks about it. They are always like this; sending each other short one-liner messages, demanding to meet as soon as possible, always the same location, the one to receive the message never replying, none of them being entirely sure the other would actually make an appearance.

Tonight Peter had been the one to receive a message and to say he’s surprised is an utter understatement. It was unusual for the hunter to actually seek him out, to come to him willingly, without being asked for it and without putting up a huge show about how much he actually detested being around the werewolf.

 

_In the end of the night I can feel your warmth._

 

It’s pretty close to dawn and the wolf is just about to leave as a huge red SUV comes to halt with screeching tires right in front of the alley, a thin and crooked smile tugs at the corners of Peter’s mouth and he walks towards the well-known car. Even with the warmth of his wolf he feels stiff from standing in the chill, damp night for so long and his fingers are cold and a little numb as he opens the door. 

Chris doesn’t even spare him a glance, posture rigid and face set with his usual, disapproving frown as the Hale climbs inside and relaxes his body into the passenger’s seat with a quiet, content sigh on his thin lips. But the hunter does reach over with one hand, warm fingers interlacing with Peter’s cold ones where they rest on the wolf’s knee. He shudders pleasantly at that, feeling the human’s warmth seep into his bones. 

 

_Come up close, close to me._

 

And just like their messages and their way of meeting up are always the same, the following procedure remains the same as well. They head over to Peter’s – a run-down, battered little apartment at the other end of Beacon Hills, furnished with only a spare bed, a small dresser and a coffee table. He had rented the place some time ago to be alone, to escape his pack of young, strong and sane wolves. Some days he simply couldn’t stand their abandon, their vibrant energy and faith in each other or those worried or even frightened glances they shot him from time to time.

The apartment, at least, only smells of him and Chris and nothing else. It calms him and Peter likes to spend his time here, read a book, have a Scotch and drink in their combined scent; unbeknownst even to the hunter.

Chris hesitates as soon as the door falls shut behind him and the wolf smiles thinly – it’s also something that is always the same. Thus he just takes a step towards the other, arms opened slightly as if to demonstrate that he was no threat to the man, until they are so close that Peter can actually taste the hunter’s scent on his tongue. “Come closer.” The wolf whispers quietly and that’s when their lips meet and move against each other in a too slow kiss full of yearning. 

 

_Coz in the end of the night I can feel you breathe._

 

Mostly they are in a rush, feverishly pulling off clothes while they push at each other until they tumble into the bed or onto the ground in too heated passion and urgency but on rare occasion they just stand at the door and kiss and touch gently for a long time. Tonight’s one of those nights and Peter sighs into their kissing and licking and nipping, his hands sneaking beneath fabric to touch hot skin.

He savours this moment of peace and calm, revels in the affection and warmth Chris’ touches provide, pressing his own body firmly against the hunter’s chest, feeling the erratic beat of both their hearts as they breathe in the air from each other’s lips. 

 

_Don't be afraid, don't be alarmed._

 

Peter drags his tongue over the hunter’s lips, smiling against them before he breaks their kiss, resting their foreheads against each other, his deep blue eyes closed while he takes deep breaths, relishing Chris’ scent. It’s already spiced with arousal and lust and something else the wolf can’t quite name but it makes him want more and so he moves his head to the side, pushes his nose into the crook of his lover’s neck and inhales. To him it’s something reassuring and calming, it gives him a sense of security and belonging, it keeps him grounded and sane. 

Peter wonders if the hunter is aware of those things, of what it might mean – probably not, considering the way Chris tenses the moment the wolf’s breath grazes the sensitive skin of his human, way too fragile neck. Again he smiles thinly, this time against the quick pulse of a carotid artery before he places an open mouthed kiss against the very same spot, the hunter is shuddering beneath his touch. “I won’t harm you. You know that. Not like this.” Peter’s voice is a deep, quiet rumble low in his chest before he gently bites into Chris’ neck with blunt, human teeth. 

 

_In the end of the night you're in my arms._

 

Peter can hear how the hunter draws a ragged breath and feels him arch beautifully against his own heated body in response. He leaves it at that, inhaling Chris’ scent and licking over bitten skin one last time before he turns his head to the side, placing small kisses on a stubbly cheek before their mouths meet once again in a slow yet nonetheless intensive and passionate kiss. 

The full length of their bodies is touching as their lips move against their counterpart and as their tongues lick into a foreign mouth and brush against each other, their hips bucking into the others every now and then. There’s a growing, almost desperate need for friction while they are still standing pressed against the door, clinging to each other as if they might fall if they’d loosen their grip on the other just the teeniest bit.

One of Peter’s hands comes up and runs through short, slightly tousled blond-grey hair and he smirks at the hunter when they break their kiss. His blue eyes glow with something one might mistake for affection as the wolf takes in the breathless and flustered man before him, their erections pressing against one another almost painfully through too many layers of clothing.

“Stop staring.” Chris’ deep voice chides the wolf and he pushes at Peter’s broad shoulders, making him stumble backwards as he manoeuvres them towards the bed. Peter’s smirk only widens in reply.

 

_I'm on my bed, my bed of stones but in the end of the night we'll rest our bones._

 

The bed had been old and close to falling apart when Peter had bought it and it creaks ominously under their combined weight as they fall into the sheets, limbs tangled and lips locked in a slow albeit bruising kiss while their hands push and pull clothes out of the way until heated skin meets heated skin and a moan slips from both their lips.

And again in this ending night they stray from their usual routine and just stay like this for a moment, savouring and touching and embracing and kissing and all of it gently and tenderly as they lie with each other on the a little too hard bed. Yet Peter feels oddly relaxed and at ease around Chris tonight, large calloused hands running over his chest and sensitive sides down to his hipbones and thighs, making the wolf shiver with pleasure. He closes his eyes and arches into the touch, craning his neck a little and baring his throat at the hunter in the process.

It’s nothing Peter would do knowingly and it’s nothing he ever intended to do, especially not for Chris Argent out of all people but tonight his instincts don’t seem very willing to take his opinion on the matter into consideration and he surely can’t deny the pleasure and the security in the sensation of the hunter’s lips and teeth on his neck. 

The wolf moans low in his throat before shifting a little and offering more of his sensitive throat to the man above him and his legs fall open to allow the hunter to settle in between them more comfortably as he pulls him closer, their erections hot and slick, sliding against each other, providing the much anticipated friction.

 

_So don't you worry, just rest your head._

 

Their bodies tremble with the need for more and yet they just keep their touches slow and tender and caring, while Chris’ lips are still on Peter’s neck. The hunter probably doesn’t even understand what the wolf is giving him but he very obviously enjoys to kiss and bite into the most sensitive spots he can find anyways; before his lips move on, traveling down along the strong tendon of a bared throat to bite into Peter’s collar bone none too gently. Strong hands run over the pliant body beneath before Chris suddenly stills his movements and takes a deep, wavering breath as he presses his forehead into the heated skin of a flushed chest.

Peter can hear the man’s heart stutter with something akin to unease and it makes him frown. His own hands lie firmly on Chris’ back, running down his spine and up again, caressing tense muscles and stroking through short rumpled hair. With gentle pressure he makes the hunter’s head rests on his chest, right above his own unsteady heartbeat.

That’s new, even for them, Peter thinks. Even for one of those rare nights where their sex is slow and gentle and almost loving. After all it’s already rare for Chris to seek out the wolf, it’s rarer that they don’t nag and sneer at each other the whole time – but to seek and give comfort is something they have never done before. And if, it had only been unbeknownst to the counterpart and hidden beneath a mask of scornful words and too harsh touches. Peter licks his lips thoughtfully, holding the hunter close to his chest while his long fingers play with blond-grey hair. 

Somehow it’s nice to pretend that what they have means something once in a while.

 

_Coz in the end of the night we'll be together again._

 

Under his fingertips Peter can feel the hunter’s strong form tremble with harsh breaths that ghost hot over the wolf’s chest; he can feel the tension in the other man. Not that this was something new to him, Chris Argent was always tense and exhausted ever since his wife… perished; but tonight it was different, tonight it was something else.

Chris holds on to him tightly and it’s not Peter’s place to ask questions and thus he merely continues his gentle ministrations, presses his body close against the other until there’s a quiet sigh and his lover’s soft lips on his sensitive neck. A rare, gentle gesture before Chris’ mouth is back on the wolf’s and their kiss recurs to heat and yearning within a few unsteady, quick heartbeats.

They don’t utter a single word as the hunter’s rough hands move over pale skin, pushing and shoving at the writhing man beneath, wrapping long, skilled fingers around Peter’s straining erection. Chris’ pale blue eyes watch as the Hale arches off the bed with a wanton moan spilling from his a little too pale lips before he worms the fingers of his other hand into dark hair, pulling at it to make the wolf look at the hunter.

Peter’s eyes are ablaze with lust and a lewd smile spreads over his face at Chris usual attempt to dominate him. He likes it, likes giving in to the hunter, giving up some of his control and restraint, knowing Chris and his morals would never allow the man to use the wolf’s precautious position against him – well, not when the both of them were getting so much pleasure out of it.

After another sharp tug on his hair he spreads his thighs wider for the other man and with practiced pace and ease Chris has his fingers slick with lube and inside the hot body underneath. It makes another moan slip past Peter’s lips and he reaches up, placing one of his hands on the Argent’s neck to pull the man down and into a passionate kiss as he moves his hips into the thrusts of skilled fingers, a content growl rumbling low in his chest.

The wolf smiles as their kiss quickly becomes sloppy and careless, just an occasional brush of tongues and a lazy bite of blunt teeth until their lips simply rest on other lips and they breathe in the exhaled air of the other, bodies trembling and pressed against each other in their still tender and gentle love making. It’s still odd and new but Peter decides he likes it.

An eager, hopeful sound is groaned into their kiss when Chris eventually withdraws his fingers and adjusts their position with one swift motion before he sinks his hard cock into the wolf’s heat, pushing inside and stretching his lover open, slow but steady. Peter pushes his head back into the sheets, baring his throat submissively as his body welcomes the hunter and with a deep, throaty chuckle human lips are back on the wolf’s sensitive neck. Chris very obviously enjoys how pliant and willing his bed partner is tonight.

Again everything is almost agonisingly slow and when Chris starts to move his hips his thrusts are steady and deep and his lips still linger on that illicit spot on the wolf’s neck just above his pulse that makes Peter shudder with pleasure and warmth. He wraps his arms around the hunter’s shoulders and holds him close, his own hips meeting Chris’ until they both move their heads a little and once again their lips join for a longing kiss. Their motions become more heated, passionate and almost desperate, their strong hands touching and caressing trembling muscles as they lie with each other, their kisses oddly affectionate and loving as they both come with a deep groan rumbling through their chests, both covered in sweat and come as they cling to one another.

 

_You don't need to worry; I'll make your bed._

 

Peter licks his dry lips and closes his eyes. He can still feel his hands trembling as the tide of his orgasm is rushing through his body repeatedly, his cock still dribbling come as the swelling of his knot is only slowly going down. A satisfied groan escapes his throat while he just lies there in the damp sheets, inhaling the scent of sex and Chris all around him before he moves his head to the side and opens his deep blue eyes to see the hunter linger on the edge of the bed, elbows resting on his knees and face buried in his large, strong hands.

Normally the other man would leave as soon as they were finished, sometimes he didn’t even wait for Peter to come down from his height or to finish the tremors of his lasting orgasm and only sometimes Chris would take a lengthy shower and stay for a silent cup of coffee, only answering with nods and grunts while Peter chattered on. But again – tonight seems different and he is sure the hunter must be freezing, with the cold morning’s air drying his sweat covered skin and thus he shifts a little and pushes his tired body up on one elbow, reaching over with his other hand to press it against the chilly skin of the Argent’s back.

The man winces beneath his touch but stays where he is and Peter is surprised how Chris eventually leans into the touch of the wolf’s warm hand. He smiles and moves closer, pressing his significantly warmer body against the human’s back before he places a gentle kiss on a bruised shoulder – had he bitten the man tonight or was it an bruise from last week?; he couldn’t tell. 

“Stay.” Peter suggests with a low and seductive whisper and moves his lips to the hunter’s neck, resting his chin onto the other man’s shoulder, one of his arms wrapping around Chris’ hips to pull him back into the bed. “There’s no need to leave now. Rest and sleep. You can worry after.” The wolf adds with the same tone in his voice and smiles gently against the sensitive skin he kisses before he lets go of the man and moves back to lie on his bed – he wouldn’t order Chris and he certainly wouldn’t beg but he is indeed surprised when the mattress moves and the bed creaks as the human climbs back into the sheets, following Peter’s suggestion to lie down and close his eyes.

 

_And in the end of the night I can hold your hand._

 

Chris isn’t asleep, his heartbeat and breathing give him away and Peter frowns. Since when was the hunter comfortable enough to lie down beside him and just close his eyes, doing nothing and allowing time to slip away while they were just… together? Up until now Chris could never leave the wolf’s presence fast enough, never too tired to remind Peter how what they have is nothing but sex, how it means nothing and would never mean anything. The wolf had almost gotten used to it, knowing that the human would come back for him, one way or another.

Something changed, Peter concludes as they lie beside each other on their backs, Chris’ pale blue eyes closed and his own deep blue one’s staring at the hunter’s handsome face, wrinkles of sorrow and concern edged deeply into his features. He frowns as he realises how his hand closest to the Argent is hovering over said man’s fingers and again does the wolf lick his lips before he allows his hand to rest on the other’s, gently intertwining their fingers.

 

_So come close, close to me and I'll come closer to you._

 

When Chris eyes open at the contact Peter is sure to be rejected and that his bed partner will leave in an instant but instead the man just turns his head towards the wolf, looking at him searchingly with those pale, almost wolfish eyes of his and the actual wolf swallows thickly as he holds the hunter’s gaze. It’s just a tiny gesture, a vague nod from Chris before his fingers move to wrap around Peter’s hand, holding on to them tightly.

The wolf gets the message and smiles thinly before he moves onto his side, scooting over to lie a little closer to Chris and wrap his other arm around the man’s chest, offering warmth and comfort as he pulls him gently into his embrace. The hunter takes it without a word, rolling around towards Peter to bury his face in to crook of the wolf’s neck and to wrap his own arms around that warm body, holding the Hale close. It’s as unexpected and oddly intimate as everything else tonight and again Peter decides he likes it as he pushes his nose into Chris’ tousled hair.

 

_Coz in the end of the night when all we have is gone._

 

Peter can’t say for how long they stay like that, in that tight embrace, wrapped around each other and feeling the other’s hot breath on their skin as well as his warmth, their hearts each beating slowly in its own rhythm. He just feels strangely at ease with himself and a low and content sound rumbles through his chest as he closes his eyes and inhales Chris’ scent.

When the wolf opens them again only a moment later, the sky is already a light grey, he notices with a glance and it’s the hunter’s voice that eventually breaks their silence, his breath still hot on Peter’s neck as he talks with a quiet, almost broken voice.

“Allison… She knows now. She found out about Derek’s involvement in her mother’s death. And mine.” Chris takes a deep, shuddering breath as he subconsciously presses his body closer against the wolf. “She packed and left the house without a word, not even so much as a glance back.”

Peter simply frowns and licks his lips at that. He knows the Argent’s code, is familiar enough with their laws to already have had a vague idea of what had occurred on the night of Victoria’s death, that Derek’s bite had sealed her fate. Glancing at the man within his arms he breathes a gentle kiss onto his forehead and tightens his hold around the hunter without a second thought.

Only briefly does he wonder why, out of all people, Chris came to him tonight, why the hunter sought out a werewolf for company and comfort. But in the end Peter remembers what it feels like to lose everything. He remembers the emptiness and raging madness that was left behind by the fire, remembers his wife and kids, all burnt to ashes. 

 

_Yes, in the end of the night when I can be with you._

 

Loss and pain – they are familiar to the wolf and the hunter in equal measure. Peter understands Chris; knows the man with his arms tightly wrapped around the Hale’s chest clings on to the last thing that’s left to him, the only thing that can keep him sane right now. Peter wishes he could’ve had something like this when he awoke from his coma but it actually doesn’t matter quite that much. At least not anymore, because he has it now and it’s all he needs. 

The wolf smiles thinly at that thought before he shifts a little in Chris’ tight embrace when the first red and gold rays of sunlight threat to blind him, streaming through dirty windows and heralding a new day none of them was yet ready to face. Closing his eyes Peter chooses to ignore them and lets his fingertips ghost over still damp skin, caressing every old scar he can find on the hunter’s body before he moves even closer to press a chaste and gentle kiss onto those tempting lips and whispers: “I’ll stay.”


End file.
